Unexpected
by Total Romance Fan
Summary: Basically similar to "Wanted Dead or Alive" by the talented and inspiring Beautiful Creation! This story contains my own twist in plots, but stars a different pair.
1. Introduction

**Hey! I'm back! School is officially O-V-E-R, hello summer! (And hopefully more writing) Well this is a new story that I'm dedicating to Beautiful Creation! Why? Becausit this is actually a different version of her story "Wanted Dead or Alive" which you should definitely check out! But this story is written in my version and with a different pair IkeXZelda, sorry ZeLink fans I'll bring more of those later) For all those who are reading this, make sure to PM Beautiful Creation, because its her B-Day! Anyways, now to the story, Enjoy!**

**P.S This starts with Ike'P.O.V changes in P.O.V will change throughout the story.**

**Warning: I am REALLY bad at fighting scenes, so you have been warned..**

* * *

"Kirby has been defeated!", the announcer announced as I watched the small, pink ball fly high up into the air, disappearing. "The winner of this round is Ike!" the crowd cheered upon hearing my name.

I stood there, with my hands folded across my chest, stone face on. Some could call me cold, and they're not wrong. I guess I've always been the rude, and cold type of person, what do you expect from the leader of a mercenary group? Kindness and warm hugs? Pft, as if.

So why is the crowd cheering for me? Because, I'm currently staying at Smash Mansion as a brawler, ever since I got a letter a year and a half ago. As I snapped out of my thinking, I was transported to the waiting room to wait if it wasn't obvious enough until my next battle.

I watched the T.V showing the battles so I could check out my competition. Marth and Pikachu are fighting in Green Greens. I knew Marth fairly well, he's the Prince of Altea, a neighboring country to Crimea, where I was raised, along with my sister Mist. But that's another story, a chill ran up my spine as I thought back...

I shook my head to rid of the dark thought. Anyways, Marth and I were pretty similal, both with blue hair, his a more dark navy, while mine is a dark slate blue. We both have steelblue eyes, just mine is a little sharper and intimidates people.

Our fighting style is may have a few changes, our own personal flare you could say. Marth is a little faster than I am, his sword isn't as heavy and it's more like fencing. Mines a heavy two handed sword, that makes me a bit slower, but I can assure you that although I'm slower its just as powerful.

I glanced over just in time to see Pikachu fly into darkness. "Pikachu has been defeated! The winner is Marth!" I stepped over onto my platform for the final battle of the tournament.

"Hey Ike!" Marth called, which I responded with a nod. "Good luck out there, your gonna need it" I snorted at his arrogance.

"My the best brawler.. Win" Just as I finished my sentence the platform rose, we were at The Final Destination. I quickly adjusted my gloves and picked up my sword casually, still keeping my eyes on Marth. We both nodded just as the announcer finished counting down from three.

I watched as Marth charged at me, 'A little closer' I thought, fingering my sword. Just as Marth came about four feet away from me, I could tell he was confused as to why I was just standing there.

I smirked, and just as he was about to attack, I flipped over his sword and quickly struck him from behind causing him to slide towards the edge.

This time I watched him come again, but I knew he wasn't going to fall for the same trick and he was also smiling about something. I used my forward aerial attack (An overhead swing with Ragnell down to below him) but Marth dodge it and slid and knocked my legs from under me.

"Still as slow as ever huh Ike?" he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

I chuckled, "I wouldn't count me out just yet" I saw confusion in his eyes and took the brief moment to break free by punching him in the face. I backed up to create space between us and saw the Smash Orb slightly above his head.

Seeing that he hasn't spotted the Smash Orb, I ran towards him catching him slightly off guard. As I got closer he instantly engaged me in a sword fight, we traded attacks like lunges (An attack), remises (Continuing a short attack without withdrawing), and others.

About ten minutes later, we both had sweat droplets streaming down like miniature streams or rivers. I used my arm to remove the moisture from my head, we were both tired.

Ducking under his sword, I rolled to the side where I kicked his back, and watched as he toppled over onto the ground. Seizing my chance, I made to run when he pulled my ankle and tossed me over the edge.

"Well this was a nice battle, but I'd like for this to come to an end" Marth said looking over the edge at where I was holding on. He had his sword up, ready for the final blow, but I had something else planned for him.

"Me.. Too" I swung my sword high into the air, jumping up with it and slamming down on him. The impact was enough to make him fly into the darkness below. "Marth has been defeated! The winner is Ike!"

After the tournament, I decided to go back into my room to shower, and then sleep for a decade or so, because I was tired and very sore. On my way there, I was called to Master Hand's office.

_Why does he have a desk anyways? He's just going to float there! Makes no sense.. _I thought as I stood before him. "Ike, this letter came for you from King Ashnard" _  
_

_King Ashnard? What would the want with me?_ I mentally asked myself. King Ashnard is the King of Crimea, my hometown. I haven't been back at Crimea since... The news of the incident.

"Thank you Master hand" I bowed my head and made to leave when he stopped me.

"Ike, you will be leaving tomorrow morning, whatever the 'King' has written seems urgent" for some reason I felt that Master Hand was putting the emphases on King, but I shook it off. If he knew something important, he would've told me by now.

I thanked him once more before leaving and heading for my room. I took a short, warm shower and sat down on the side of my bed to read the letter.

_Dear Ike of Crimea,_

_It is with great honer to tell you that you have been specially selected by the King himself to partake in this prestigious mission._

_The King would like to see you as soon as possible so he may tell you what is in store for you. We thank you for accepting this mission and hope to see you soon._

_Show this note to the Royal Guards and they shall escort you to the Throne Room where his Royal Highness shall await._

_Thank you once again._

_- King Ashnard of Crimea_

_Specially selected? What are they going on about?_ I sighed, this was a very long day and all I want now is to sleep.

* * *

_"Ike! Help me! Ike!" I woke up from my slumber to hear my little five year old sister screaming outside._

_"Mist?" I called out, rushing out of my room. "Mist? Where are you!?" I searched frantically around the house. Suddenly I heard horses, and the next second I'm out the door._

_I saw four men dressed in masks and dark robes, one was carrying my sister! I grabbed my sword, a light hand crafted sword I made myself a year ago, and charged at them. One of the four came at me brandishing his own sword._

_While I fought two of the four, the other two started riding off with Mist, "Mist!" I tried running for her when one of the guys knocked me down, as the world around me started turning black I faintly heard Mist, "Big brother! Come find me!" _

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I've dechided to keep the story with this start, though instead of it staying in The Fire Emblem, we're heading over to Hyrule! This way I can keep some of my original ideas about stuff AND I actually know stuff from The Legend of Zelda! :D**

**And that my dears is the end to this chapter! Once again Happy Birthday Beautiful Creation! Please review, or even write a shout out in the review box and post it so I can show her! Stay tuned to find out what happens next! **


	2. Temporary Hiatus! Sorry!

Hey guys! I'm sorry this isn't an update and is instead a Hiatus Note, I know I'm horrible and I'm very sorry v.v I'm not giving up on this story! I swear I will finish this story as soon as I finish my other story "My Life is Full of Surprises", this was really an experiment to see if anyone would read it and it turns out that it was Okai! ^-^ Thank you all who reviewed, I love that you read it and took the time to share you're opinions! Also thanks to everyone who read and or favorited/followed! See you all next time, hopefully I'll be able to update by next summer? I promise to try extra hard to finish my other story so don't die on me!

**The Reviews: (So far)**

* * *

_Purple Mercenary: _

_Well that's quite a story you've got going on. I like it and Ike's attitude... Hilarious, fits him well. Great job so far. I'd love to see what happens next!_

Thank you for reading! I thought it fit him, it's all thanks to the stories I've read about his attitude. I'm glad you liked the story! I'll update as soon as I can!

* * *

_Beautiful Creation:_

_Whoop whoop! Awesomeness XD Keep it going!_

Thanks! I'm glad you like it and thank you for bringing this idea to me! I probably won't be able to finish by the time you are, but I'll help your story as much as I can ^-^

* * *

_Garben The Beserker:_

_Maybe you should just make this a Smash bros Story.  
And Altea isn't even on the same continent as Crimea._

Thank you for your criticism, and your help! It was very useful and I realized that my lack of knowledge would be a problem so... For everyone reading I've decided to move them to Hyrule, that's all Ima say, continue reading for more information.

* * *

_TheChosenOne is Here:_

_OK, HERE IS MY ONLY COMPLAINT. WHY IKE X ZELDA JUST BECAUSE IKE IS HOTTER THAN LINK AND HE'S BUFF. THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN HEARING OVER THE PEOPLE WHO FAVOR THESE COUPLES. ZELINK SHALL LIVE ON! I PERSONALLY WANTED ELINCIA X IKE BUT THE CREATER'S DIDN'T MAKE THAT HAPPEN. I SPIT ON YOU CREATOR! I SPIT ON YOU! Other then this, your story looks fun and very good details. At least you're not one of those people who don't know certain things about a game, book, or tv show even though they claim they do but it ends up with putting Marth x (insert any video game character that Marth is paired with) when SOME PEOPLE KNOW HE HAS A FIANCEE IN FIRE EMBLEM! oh ya ragnell awesomeness:):):):)_

**(Exact reply, sorry, was a little lazy to re-write my reply that I wrote to her so I just used the one I already had ^-^ I'm so lazy. It'll also explain a little about why I decided to write and stuff)**

Um, thanks for reading my story I guess.

Why Ike and Zelda? I've actually played Super Smash Brothers Brawl and I thought they'd be a cute pairing, unexpected, and so that brought me to this Site. I've read a bunch of other stories with this pairing which made me love the pair.

Although that may be, I'm also all for Zelda and Link pairings, I've written some other stories with that pairing (Though my knowledge on the game is slim, I do research so my writing doesn't offend any ZeLink fans)

Yeah, about my knowledge on The Fire Emblem Games, it's like even worse than the Legend of Zelda information, so I've been working on it, making sure the information is actually accurate. If you've ever visited my Page, you'll see that I don't like Zelda with anyone other than Link and or Ike, but never in the same story because than it's like picking a favorite out of two cute guys that I love so, I tend to stay away from those stories as well as any other pairings with Ike x anyone or Link x anyone ^-^

Thank you for the complement, I did see that Marth had a Fiancée, which was something I didn't know, but don't worry, I thought it might be good if I put her in the story which she'll be on later.

I chose to write about this because my Good Friend, Beautiful Creation, her story is what inspired me to write this, but she has ZeLink as a pairing and I didn't want to copy it so mines a Zelda x Ike pairing. Thanks for reading, hope I meet the standards, and that story may be a little postponed so I can try and finish my ZeLink story.

* * *

**The Ones who Favorited: (So far)**

_Purple Mercenary_

_BlueStorm1990_

Thanks guys! :D Until next time!


End file.
